


Vampire

by jamesgatz1925



Series: 13 Nights of Halloween [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Everything is normal. Mostly.





	1. Chapter 1

Rafael has lived a quiet life.

 

A long life, yes, but it’s been mostly quiet.

 

Rafael has lived his life just like anyone else; he’s worked, he’s experienced, he’s loved.

 

So what if he was born in 1840? He’s just like everyone else.

 

He’s learned about politics by watching great men like Abraham Lincoln and John F. Kennedy.

 

He’s seen war and other horrific events.

 

Life lessons have gone from not getting caught with alcohol to not getting caught with dick-pics on your phone.

 

He saw slavery end, women get votes, the stock market crash, the rise of The Beatles, Princess Diana’s death, and now the mess the U.S. is in.

 

Rafael’s been through a lot.

 

He’s been glad to be back in New York for the past few years. After he got a brand new diploma from Harvard forged and a license to practice law, Rafael was quick to get a job at the DA’s office, just as he had twenty years ago, when he was the same age.

 

He’s always been the same age. Thirty-eight forever.

 

At least thirty-eight is a good age. Back in 1878, he was turned by an eighty-year-old man, and wouldn’t that suck? Being eighty forever. Almost as terrible as being turned by an eighty-year-old, but not quite as embarrassing. Not as sexy.

 

Not that being a vampire is very sexy; not as sexy as the movies. Not as sexy as Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise or Edward and Bella. Still, it brings a pretty big fan club.

 

Rafael’s never turned anybody. He’s only eaten frozen blood. As long as he’s eating some blood regularly, it keeps him healthy and happy. Just like any human person: without proper substance for a long period of time, they get tired and grouchy, then ill. It’s the same for Rafael, no matter how unusual it may be. He has never tasted the fresh, tangy warmth of blood still pumping through veins; he’s never bit tender flesh, felt it give, felt it break under his sharp teeth.

 

And his teeth really aren’t as sharp as one expects, that bothers Rafael. He’s also bothered by a lot of stereotype categories vampires are put under; he can go outside in the sunlight, if it’s quick and not for a very long time, he doesn’t need fresh blood to survive, he can see his reflection in windows, just not in silver-based mirrors, and entering a room only when invited is just courteous.

 

Being a vampire has had its pro’s and con’s.

 

When it comes to his age, he’s liked being thirty-eight. It’s a good age. However, he’s hated having to say goodbye to people so often. He’s faked his death too many times, moved around and laid low until it was an appropriate time to pick up again.

 

When it comes to the people he has met, he’s liked finding new friends, falling in love. However, he’s seen too many people come and go, said goodbye too many times, scared away too many people.

 

And that brings Rafael to his current problem: Dominick Carisi Jr., but everyone calls him Sonny. And sunny he is, with bright skin and eyes and a giant smile and voice. In over a hundred years, Rafael has never met anybody like him.

 

The first thing he noticed about Sonny was his scent. Never, ever, has Rafael smelled someone he wanted to taste so badly. Sweet and hot, like fresh baked pie on a cold winter’s day, it made Rafael’s mouth water every time Sonny entered the room. It was intoxicating, nauseating, and it made Rafael deliriously hungry.

 

With no ulterior motives besides wanting the man physically, Rafael was quick to ask Sonny out. They were close and happy, and Rafael wasn’t afraid to fall in love again. It would have to happen, he would eventually leave Sonny somehow, or tell Sonny the truth as to why he doesn’t age and let Sonny leave him. For now, he wanted to enjoy Sonny.

 

Sonny was ruining his quiet life.

 

* * *

 

 

What Sonny’s learned about Rafael so far in their young relationship is that Rafael is a particular man. He has a particular taste, particular interests, extensive knowledge in pretty much every subject ever, and an amazing taste in food and wine. Which, as an Italian, Sonny loves.

 

Sonny has spent five sweet months loving a lot about Rafael. Rafael’s brain, his body, his everything. He loves spending days off with Rafael, stuck in bed all day and taking evening strolls, going out for dinner, or sometimes hiding on the roof just talking about everything Rafael knows about. He loves watching Rafael cook him intricate meals and loves watching Rafael play lovely songs on the piano. He loves hearing Rafael talk, because he sounds so worldly and knowledgeable.

 

It’s been five months, five blissful months, but he feels like he’s known Rafael forever.

 

Sonny wanders through Rafael’s kitchen in search of a pre-dinner snack. He is accustomed to doing so, because he was terribly quick to make himself at home with Rafael, and because Rafael goes grocery shopping so often that he always has brand new snacks in the cupboards.

 

“You want some wine?” Rafael offers.

 

Sonny nods as he breaks open a new box of crackers. He hops onto the kitchen island, then looks up on time to catch Rafael curiously pouring two separate glasses of wine, one from a glass pitcher and one from a bottle. Thinking not much of it, because Rafael usually has two of everything due to his diet, Sonny takes the offered glass from Rafael.

 

Then he steals a kiss from Rafael as he backs away.

 

Always so good, Rafael’s kisses. The man is an excellent kisser.

 

The man is excellent at absolutely everything, and Sonny doesn’t just think so because he’s falling head over heels for Rafael.

 

He barely gives Rafael a chance to back away before he’s pulling him back for another kiss. Another kiss that quickly turns into Rafael kissing down his jaw, to his neck.

 

“Wine’s getting to you early,” Sonny mutters, eyes closing as Rafael sucks gently at his vein.

 

“I’m ravenous,” Rafael mutters against his skin.

 

“What are you making for dinner?”

 

“Just pasta,” Rafael sighs against his skin.

 

“Pasta? I could make pasta. When are you ever gonna let me cook for you?”

 

“I told you,” Rafael says, kissing Sonny’s chin before backing away fully. “I just need my food prepared a certain way.”

 

“Right. Because of your diet.”

 

Rafael nods. “Anyway, I don’t want you to lift a dainty little finger.”

 

“Dainty?” Sonny questions, holding his hands out to peer at them himself.

 

“Like your bony hips and knees.”

 

“You like my hips and knees.”

 

Rafael pauses in removing pots and pans from the cupboard below Sonny, only to lean forward and kiss Sonny’s knee. Sonny smiles. He’s never felt so loved by someone, so worshipped. He thought it was a little strange at first, but now he loves being pampered and spoiled.

 

Rafael is quick to spoil Sonny. He likes to pick Sonny’s clothes out, which Sonny doesn’t mind. He likes to wash Sonny’s hair, which Sonny just finds relaxing, like a massage. And Sonny’s pleasure always comes first, and Rafael is so good in bed every single time. Sonny would think Rafael has a ton more experience than he does, but that’s fine.

 

“Hey, I found a book you might like,” Rafael mutters as he begins filling a pot with water for the pasta. “It’s on the shelf over there, if you want to grab it.”

 

Sonny takes a swig from his glass and follows direction.

 

“Where did you get this one?” Sonny asks, because it’s probably the twentieth book Rafael has gifted him. Books, different movies and records, a watch, some clothes...Rafael almost always has something for Sonny. And, well, Sonny is only human. He loves presents.

 

“A little shop uptown. Remember last weekend, I told you I was going to visit my uncle’s grave in the Bronx. A store caught my eye coming back and I stopped in.”

 

Rafael always finds the best spots in New York, too. He knows New York better than anyone Sonny has ever met. He knows the ins and outs, the hidden spots and gems through the city. It’s amazing, it’s like he’s been wandering the streets of New York for a hundred years.

 

“Where was it?” Sonny asks as he approaches the book shelf, finding only a dozen books he’s already seen.

 

“Over on that shelf. It’s blue.”

 

Sonny absentmindedly listens to Rafael talk about the pasta, or the book, or visiting his uncle at the cemetery as he searches for the book. Finally, he spots a blue book he’s never seen, shoved in between a row of similar looking books. Confused as to why Rafael would hide the book with the rest of his books, he pulls the thin blue book out of the bunch.

 

It doesn’t have a label or a title.

 

Odd, but Sonny opens it anyway.

 

He opens the book to the middle of the few pages, and he is surprised to find a single photograph matted on the thick black paper. Sonny examines it and finds...

 

Rafael.

 

There, in black and white, wearing a white button-up shirt and pants, much like what he would wear now. But it’s...old. Sonny can tell. It’s a very old photo.

 

He is more than confused. No thoughts travel through his brain.

 

Except somehow he decides to take the photo off the page. There, scrawled on the back, is a hasty ‘1924’. Sonny is more than confused.

 

“Sonny? Did you f—“

 

Rafael is cut off, not that Sonny would have heard anyway.

 

“Uh, Rafi...why, uh, why—how—“

 

Rafael is next to him quickly. “That, uh, that’s my uncle. Tio Miguel.”

 

Sonny eyes him sideways. “Don’t lie to me, Rafi.”

 

Rafael nervously scrubs a hand through his hair. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you the truth.”

 

Sonny looks at Rafael fully. For some reason, a chill runs through him when Rafael’s eyes flash green to dark. He’s noticed it before, he’s seen Rafael’s eyes change color, late at night, before dinner, most of the time. The hair on the back of his neck stands straight up when something just nags at the back of his mind.

 

“Tell me the truth, Rafi.”

 

“I’m a vampire.”

 

“No way,” Sonny immediately says. That was the most ridiculous explanation Sonny could have ever expected.

 

“I said you wouldn’t believe me.”

 

Sonny watches him step away. “Wait, you’re serious.”

 

“Why would I make that up?”

 

“Uh, maybe because vampires aren’t even real?”

 

Rafael pinches his own arm. “Seems real.”

 

“Of course you’re real, but—“

 

Rafael lifts an eyebrow. “I’m real, but I’m not real—“

 

“Okay, no, stop. Okay? Just stop.”

 

“You asked.”

 

Sonny shakes his head. “I don’t believe—“

 

“You don’t or you won’t?” Rafael asks. “Trust me, Sonny, you’re not the first—“

 

Sonny can’t think fully or process any of this. There’s no way Rafael is a...a vampire—

 

Although...

 

Rafael mostly takes Sonny out at night.

 

Rafael strangely avoids mirrors.

 

Rafael knows a lot about history and sometimes talks like he was there.

 

And the wine...

 

Is it blood?

 

Sonny’s eyes close for what seems like a second, but when he opens them again, he’s sitting on Rafael’s couch with Rafael leaning over him, brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead.

 

Sonny jumps, scared. Of course he’s scared, his boyfriend is a vampire!

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Rafael whispers sweetly. “I’m still me. And there’s a lot you don’t understand.”

 

Something tells Sonny to listen. Something tells Sonny to ask questions, to trust Rafael. It could be curiosity, or it could be love. It could be the love he already has for Rafael and the trust he holds. He wants to listen to Rafael, wants to learn about it, doesn’t want to lose him.

 

Rafael leans forward and kisses Sonny’s forehead. “Let me finish dinner. You relax.”

 

Sonny nods, but he doesn’t stay. He wants to watch Rafael, wants to see exactly what he does. He’s never really watched Rafael cook, Rafael usually distracts him as he’s finishing with preparations. But now he needs to see.

 

Rafael watches him sit. “I’ll answer anything you want, just...hear me out before you go.”

 

Sonny nods.

 

“More wine?” Rafael offers, taking the last drink from his glass.

 

“That’s not wine, is it?”

 

Rafael shakes his head.

 

Sonny takes a deep breath, trying not to get grossed out. But the cop in him needs to ask, “You didn’t kill anyone, did you?”

 

Rafael looks rightfully offended. “No. I never have, in all my years. I can promise you that.”

 

Asking where the blood came from can wait another time. Instead, Sonny asks, “How long is ‘all your years’?”

 

“I was born in 1840, in Cuba. My family moved in the 60’s before the country established their Declaration of Independence, and then Cuba went through wars and independence.”

 

“Where’d you go? Here to New York?”

 

“Not at first. We stayed in Florida until the Civil War began, then we moved up here, away from the Confederate States.”

 

Sonny lets out a snorting chuckle then. “You...you had to leave the south...because of the Civil War.” He shakes his head in disbelief.

 

“I know, this is a lot to take in.”

 

“You can say that again.”

 

Rafael cracks a smile.

 

Sonny kind of wants to keep hearing Rafael’s life story.

 

“When did you come to New York?” Sonny asks next.

 

Through dinner, Rafael tells Sonny the whole story, about getting turned into a vampire in 1878, moving to New York but avoiding Ellis Island in the 1890’s, the turn of the century, fighting in World War II, watching the March on Washington, then the biggest thing Rafael remembers from the year Sonny was born: Back to the Future.

 

Sonny smiles at that, widely and genuinely.

 

Once dinner is finished, and Rafael’s tale is told, he leans over the table and takes Sonny’s hands. Sonny lets him, noting what he’s noticed before: how cold Rafael’s hands are. Cold, yet comfortable, and familiar.

 

“Do you think you can forgive me?” Rafael asks, his lips against Sonny’s fingers.

 

Sonny knows it’s not like Rafael needs to apologize for anything. It’s not his fault. He didn’t keep anything from Sonny, not anything Sonny would want to know upon first meeting.

 

“This is just a lot to get used to,” Sonny says, gripping Rafael back.

 

Rafael kisses Sonny’s knuckle, his wrist, then his cheek. Sonny still loves it, he’s still crazy about this man.

 

Except—

 

“Wait,” he says suddenly, pulling away to look at Rafael’s face. “You’re not trying to eat me, are you?”

 

Rafael grins. Sonny sees a flash of his abnormally sharp teeth.

 

“Not the way you’re thinking, cariño,” he says.

 

Sonny relaxes a bit at the joke. But, he does need clarification. “Seriously, you’re not gonna...y’know...”

 

Rafael chuckles. “No, Sonny, I am not going to ‘y’know’. But if you want to know, you do have the sweetest smelling blood I’ve ever encountered.”

 

“Is that a good thing?” Sonny asks.

 

“That’s a great thing,” Rafael answers.

 

“But you’re not gonna—“

 

“Do you eat steak right after you killed the cow?”

 

“Well, no—“

 

“Neither do I. I’ve never had fresh blood. Some swear by it, say that’s all you can eat. Not me.”

 

Sonny trusts him, he can’t help it. Why would Rafael put him in danger?

 

“Trust me?” Rafael asks.

 

Sonny nods.

 

Rafael leans forward to plant a long kiss on his forehead. “Now, let’s clean up and watch one of your terrible movies.”

 

Sonny rolls his eyes. “You’re always calling my movies terrible, but now I see why you’re more worldly than me.”

 

“Are you calling me old?”

 

Sonny shrugs.

 

Rafael playfully pinches his side.

 

Sonny laughs, just like he always does with Rafael.

 

He has a million more questions, more he wants to know, more he wants to hear. But for now, he’s okay with watching a terrible movie with his boyfriend


	2. Chapter 2

Everything is fine. Sonny gets used to it, not that Rafael is much different than he was before, except now he’s more open about it. About, like, eating blood for breakfast instead of eggs, like Sonny had previously thought he did. Other than some minor habits, Rafael is exactly the same.

 

It’s like when Sonny came out when he was in high school. He asked everyone to see that he was the same person before and after, it’s just that he was more open about what he thought about the first baseman on his baseball team.

 

The day Sonny realizes he’s been comparing his boyfriend being a blood eating vampire to coming out is the day Sonny realizes how freakin’ abnormal his life has become.

 

His boyfriend. Manhattan ADA. Is a vampire.

 

Still, he loves Rafael. He has only flinched out from under Rafael a few times, because sometimes Rafael seems to forget himself during sex and bites gently at Sonny’s neck. Sonny is not quick to forget their circumstances, he does not forget that Rafael could literally end him at any moment. The moment Sonny flinches, Rafael backs off. Rafael apologizes. Sonny resumes making Rafael feel so good that he gets lost in Sonny’s body.

 

Everything is great.

 

And then Rafael gets sick. At least, that’s how he gets off work. He calls in sick for a few days, and tells Sonny he’s sick and doesn’t invite him over.

 

Sonny is confused and worried. Any regular horror film has told him to suspect his vampire-boyfriend is off finding something to kill and eat. But Rafael promises he doesn’t do that.

 

Something must be wrong with Rafael, Sonny thinks, so he heads to Rafael’s apartment uninvited on the evening of Rafael’s fourth day missing from work.

 

Nervous about what he may find, because what if Rafael is holding a feast in his apartment?, Sonny doesn’t stop until he’s at Rafael’s front door.

 

He knocks.

 

There is no answer. Maybe Rafael isn’t home.

 

He knocks again.

 

This time, a weak, “Who is it?” is heard through the wood.

 

“It’s me,” Sonny says confidently. “It’s Sonny.”

 

“Sonny? I thought I asked you to—“

 

“I just...I gotta know you’re alright.”

 

The chain on the door clanks. The lock clicks. The door slowly opens.

 

Rafael is on the other side, looking completely normal if not for darker and deeper bags under his red eyes. He’s wrapped in a blanket and he does look ill.

 

“You’re not okay,” Sonny comments.

 

Rafael glances down the hall, then clearly decides they can’t talk outside, so he steps aside to invite Sonny in.

 

“What’s going on?” Sonny asks once the door is safely shut.

 

“I’m out of blood,” Rafael casually says, like they’ve had this conversation a hundred times. 

 

Sonny is still shocked. “What? What do you mean? How are you just out of blood?”

 

“What? You run out of milk, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, but...can’t you just...” Sonny shrugs. “I can get more milk. Doesn’t your kind, like, have a system?”

 

Rafael chuckles. “My kind.”

 

“Come on, you know what I mean.”

 

Rafael is still grinning. “I have a supplier—“

 

“A supplier? Huh. You buy it?”

 

“Well, it’s not like they have wells for blood—“

 

“Yeah, but, it’s blood. Seems like something that shouldn’t be for sale.”

 

“I saw you buy a $5 bottle of water yesterday.”

 

“Fair enough,” Sonny concedes. “And your ‘supplier’? Like a dealer?”

 

“I’m not a drug addict, Sonny, I’m a vampire.”

 

“My sister knew this guy once who’d sell oregano to high school kids and claim it was weed.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Rafael snaps, “Nobody’s selling me fake blood, Sonny. Jesus.”

 

Sonny frowns. “Sorry, I’m just—“

 

Rafael sighs. He rubs his eyes. “I’m sorry, I just get tired when I haven’t eaten.”

 

“I know the feeling,” Sonny agrees.

 

Rafael gives him a little smile.

 

“Anyway,” Sonny gets back on topic. “Your supplier?”

 

“He hasn’t called me back for a few days. Usually, if he’s going on vacation or something, he lets me know. He’s never just gone away before.”

 

“Want me to look into it?” Sonny asks, because he can tell Rafael is worried.

 

“How would you explain that?”

 

Sonny shrugs. “Anonymous call.”

 

“Maybe,” Rafael says. “Anyway, I’m just tired. Oh, hey,” he says, then leans over and gives Sonny a quick kiss.

 

They part with a smack. “Hey,” Sonny says back.

 

Rafael smiles. “Are you hungry?”

 

“I’ll order something later. I feel like I should take care of you somehow.”

 

“Anyone you know sell blood?”

 

“Why not, like, just find some chick on her period or something?”

 

Rafael looks horrified. “I’m not an animal.”

 

“Well, I don’t know!”

 

“Period blood is different than blood from a vein.”

 

“I don’t need details. How about, uh, blood bank?”

 

“Sure, order me an O-negative martini.”

 

Now it’s Sonny’s turn to look horrified.

 

Rafael grins. “I’m kidding. It doesn’t matter what blood type it is.”

 

Sonny doesn’t lose the disgusted look on his face.

 

“Besides,” Rafael says, leaning in to nose at Sonny’s neck, “Everyone knows Italians have the best tasting blood—“

 

Sonny jumps out of his seat. “Wow! Okay, we gotta find you some blood fast.”

 

Rafael rubs his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just, I get a little—“

 

“No, I get it, I do, but I can’t...you can’t just—“

 

“I know, cariño, I’m not trying to bite you. I’m sorry.”

 

Sonny tries to calm his breathing. “Okay,” he mutters.

 

Rafael reaches for him. Sonny lets Rafael take his hands. He brings Sonny’s hands up to cradle his face, his palms resting on his cheeks.

 

“You’re so warm,” Rafael says, his eyes drifting shut.

 

Sonny gulps.

 

Rafael opens his eyes. They’re dark, nearly black.

 

“Don’t be scared,” Rafael says. “I won’t hurt you.”

 

Sonny’s heart is nearly beating out of his chest. “Maybe I should go—“

 

Rafael squeezes then drops Sonny’s hands. He shakes his head to gather himself, and when he opens his eyes, they’re back to the normal bright green color they’re meant to be.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Rafael whispers.

 

“I need to go,” Sonny replies.

 

Rafael nods.

 

Sonny heads for the door, grabbing his coat as he goes. He quickly unlocks and unlatches the door, but pauses because he feels Rafael right behind him. He turns around.

 

“Let me figure something out,” Sonny says, then he grabs Rafael’s head and kisses his forehead.

 

“Thank you,” is all Rafael can say, all Sonny hears, before he’s out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Sonny is nothing if not a solution seeker. There is an answer for everything. Every problem can be solved.

 

Except maybe this one.

 

Where is he going to find blood?

 

And...what if he did just let Rafael drink his? Would being a vampire with Rafael be that terrible?

 

He would miss hot dogs. And lasagna. And beer. And Christmas cookies.

 

Okay, he couldn’t be a vampire.

 

Still, Sonny wants to help Rafael in some way.

 

Maybe drinking Sonny’s blood can be a last choice.

 

First, Sonny wants to find out what happened to Rafael’s ‘supplier’, so he gets the guy’s name and heads to his apartment.

 

After there’s no answer at his door and his neighbors can’t say they’ve seen him in a few days, Sonny decides it’s time to bust the door down in his apartment.

 

What he finds is not what he expected.

 

He calls it in—victim with a gunshot wound to his head—then calls Rafael.

 

“Well, I found some blood for you. If you don’t mind licking it off the floor.”

 

“What? What happened?”

 

“Well, I wasn’t here, Rafi—“

 

Rafael sighs. “I haven’t eaten in five days, so I’m ignoring you due to hunger. Does it look like a suicide?”

 

“There’s no sign of struggle or forced entry. Gun’s here.”

 

“Fuck,” Rafael sighs. “He was a good guy.”

 

“He sold blood.”

 

“Again, ignoring you. I’ve got to call everyone else. Maybe someone has a connection—“

 

“Wait, there are more of you?”

 

“Please, I’ve met your family. Every Sunday dinner, another one pops up.”

 

“Rafi, how many vampires have I met?”

 

Rafael is silent for a moment. Then he asks, “Do you really want to know the answer to that question?”

 

“Jesus, Raf—“

 

“What? Everyone promised not to eat you. You’re all mine.”

 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.”

 

“You know what I mean. You’re mine, you’re my boyfriend.”

 

“Not helping.”

 

Rafael sighs.

 

“Look, I gotta wait for everyone else. I’ll call you later.”

 

“Wait, just...do me a favor, would you?”

 

“What?” Sonny skeptically asks.

 

“Look in the freezer.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on, just check if he had anything left over. Anything at all.”

 

“God damn it, Rafi.”

 

“Please, babe?”

 

Sonny steps over to the tiny kitchen. “Swear to god, if I find a head in here or something...”

 

Sonny slowly opens the freezer, stomach turning in fear of what he’ll find...

 

Nothing.

 

“It’s empty,” Sonny says.

 

“Damn,” Rafael replies. “Thanks for checking. I’ve got to make some calls.”

 

“Right. I’ll call you.”

 

“Hey,” Rafael stops him before he can hang up. “Thanks for going over there.”

 

“I’m a cop. Someone’s in danger, I find ‘em.”

 

“My hero.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“Love you.”

 

Sonny forgets for a split second how weird his situation is. He feels for a second like his life is normal, like he’s talking to his normal boyfriend on a normal day.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Then, Sonny hangs up and remembers he’s at a dead blood-dealer’s house.

 

Not normal.

 

* * *

 

After a week of not eating, Rafael begins to worry. He’s never gone this long without blood, he doesn’t know what’s going to happen. He’s seen men and women in his past go crazy with hunger, finally snapping and killing a few people a night just to satisfy the craving. Of course he doesn’t want that. He’s been 178 years killing free, he’s not about to start.

 

None of his friends will call him back, either. Friends he’s had for years, all spooked because their supplier killed himself. They’re all afraid of the police, what the police might find, what will happen. He knows there’s someone at 1PP ready to step in, another vampire ready to cover everything up, but there’s only so much that can be saved. Once they find out this guy was selling blood, find out who it was going to...they’re all done for.

 

But Rafael can’t worry about that. Everything will settle, and all he can think about is eating. He can’t even talk to Sonny because his focus is on Sonny one minute and on Sonny’s blood the next. He thinks about how good Sonny would taste, how sweet and warm, how satisfying and delicious—

 

Sonny knows how he feels, he’s said one too many times that he could just...taste Sonny.

 

They talk on the phone on the seventh day of Rafael’s famine.

 

“I wish there was something more I could do,” Sonny says. “I’m all out of ideas.”

 

He suggested animal blood. That was his one idea after finding a person on their period. Both suggestions were equally as appalling.

 

“There is one thing...” Rafael reminds him, finding it harder and harder to hold back his desires.

 

Sonny sighs. “Babe, I—“

 

“We could be together forever.”

 

“Rafi, have you ever been with anybody forever?”

 

“No,” Rafael says, confused. “I told you, I’ve never turned anyone.”

 

“So how do you know you wanna be with me forever, huh? I’m just someone else to you. You have a hundred years of someone else’s. What happens when you get tired of me?”

 

Rafael doesn’t have the energy for this argument. “Sonny, that’s not—“

 

“No, it’s not, it’s just about sucking my blood. You don’t want me, you’re just hungry.”

 

“Son—“

 

“I gotta go, Rafi. Call me when you have...all of this...under control.”

 

“Sonny—“

 

Sonny hangs up.

 

Rafael is so angry in a flash that he smashes his phone on the kitchen island.

 

He could go over there. He could just go to Sonny’s house and bite him while he’s asleep, just get a taste and—

 

Rafael smacks his hand on the island to snap himself out of it. He can’t do that to Sonny! He could never! He would never forgive himself!

 

Rafael knows he needs to apologize to Sonny, even just to soothe the own terrible thoughts in his head, so he grabs the landline—it took him about twenty years to get used to using one, it’ll take him a lot longer to get used to not needing one—and dials Sonny’s number.

 

“Hello?” Sonny answers, sounding annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry, Sonny. I really am. I know I need to stop apologizing, and I’ll leave you alone after this, but I just had to tell you that I’m sorry, and I’ll never hurt you.”

 

“I know, Rafi. I know you won’t.”

 

Rafael sighs in relief. “Good. I just need you to know.”

 

Sonny is silent for a minute, and Rafael fears he hung up.

 

“Sonny?”

 

“It would help, wouldn’t it?”

 

“What?”

 

“If you just bit me. It would help, huh? You wouldn’t be hungry anymore.”

 

“Wh—“

 

“Just...I’ve been thinking about it. Really thinking about it. You have all these cool stories, you’ve seen so much. It wouldn’t be the worst—“

 

“Sometimes it is,” Rafael stops him. “This? This week has been the worst. I can’t just go to the grocery store when I have a craving.”

 

“Yeah, but you had a way. For a hundred years you’ve had a way.”

 

“Yeah, but...there’s a lot that sucks too, Sonny. Seeing people you love grow old. I’ve faked my death so many times I can’t even count. I move a lot, I have to make new friends, I—“

 

“I’d have you,” Sonny says. “I’d have you forever.”

 

“Yeah,” Rafael agrees. “And I’d have you.”

 

“Then maybe...” Sonny sighs. “Maybe it’s alright.”

 

“I need to work with more than a ‘maybe’, cariño.”

 

“Can I just...I need a little bit more time to think about it.”

 

Rafael pulls the phone away from his ear so he can take a deep breath and calm himself before answering Sonny. His brain is screaming at him to tell Sonny to make a decision now, but he knows he can’t do that. It needs to be on Sonny’s terms.

 

“Okay,” he finally says.

 

“I need to get some sleep,” Sonny says. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Rafael replies quickly before hanging up.

 

As he can’t sleep that night, because his balance is all off due to lack of nutrients, Rafael scrolls the internet in search of a lifeline and a new cellphone.

 

———-

 

Sonny finally decides to help Rafael because he can see Rafael physically dwindling away. He has no idea what will happen to Rafael if he never eats again, but judging by how he is after two weeks, it can’t be good.

 

And it’s not just to help Rafael. He wants to be with Rafael. He loves Rafael. They could be together forever.

 

Still, a little too Romeo and Juliet for him.

 

At least one is already dead, technically.

 

He already has plans to fake their deaths in a car accident, that way they can ‘die’ together, some years down the road. It’ll be hard to say goodbye to his family, to watch them continue on without him, to see what his ‘death’ will do to his mother, but...it’ll be okay.

 

Walking up the steps of Rafael’s building, Sonny convinces himself it’ll be okay.

 

It’ll all be alright.

 

He knocks on Rafael’s door.

 

Rafael is quick to answer.

 

“I could smell you as soon as you got into the lobby,” Rafael greets, yanking Sonny into the apartment and immediately kissing him deeply.

 

Sonny feels his teeth, sharp as ever, as they kiss.

 

“I missed you,” Rafael whispers against his lips.

 

Sonny missed him too, but he can’t say so before Rafael is kissing him.

 

Sonny places a gentle hand on Rafael’s cheek. “Slow down,” he says, worried that the entire evening is just going to go so quickly.

 

“Of course, I’m sorry,” Rafael says. He backs away, taking a deep breath. He takes Sonny’s hand between them instead and pulls him into the kitchen.

 

“I made you dinner,” he says as they approach.

 

Sonny can smell food, lots of food. Steak and potatoes and vegetables, a whole feast.

 

“The last supper,” Sonny mutters, taking it all in.

 

“I don’t think it’s what Jesus ate, but sure.” Rafael goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of wine.

 

Sonny kind of misses their two separate bottles to drink. He misses not knowing why Rafael drank from a separate bottle.

 

Sonny takes the offered glass, then takes the plate Rafael serves him. Then, he feels like he’s on display while Rafael watches him eat.

 

“You make food look good,” Rafael says. “I’ve never missed food until I’ve had meals with you.”

 

“Yeah, well, I love food,” Sonny awkwardly says. He’ll never have food again.

 

Rafael nods.

 

Sonny takes his time eating, both savoring it and trying to keep it down. He’s nervous. Almost too nervous, but he wants it. He wants to show Rafael he loves him like this.

 

Eventually, there’s no more food to eat, and Sonny just feels so nervous that he wants to throw it up. Thankfully, Rafael doesn’t seem to be in a hurry, he just leads Sonny to the couch and puts some music on.

 

“You’ll be interested to see how things change,” Rafael tells him. “Music, for example, it used to be so simple. Basic tunes, basic lyrics, basic melodies. Now you’ve got, well, you know. But it’s interesting to watch it all firsthand.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Sonny says.

 

“I find myself eager for new generations to take over to give us their knowledge of topics. It’s very interesting to watch things grow and evolve.”

 

Sonny nods and sips his wine.

 

“Sonny? Relax, baby.” Rafael runs a finger through Sonny’s hair.

 

Sonny tries not to shiver.

 

Rafael’s ginger trails over Sonny’s ear, down his jaw, to his neck, to his pulse. Sonny swallows roughly, nervously.

 

“I won’t hurt you,” Rafael whispers, leaning forward.

 

Sonny has no idea if now is the moment or not, because he expected something a little more grand than on the couch listening to generic music, but he flinches anyway.

 

Luckily, Rafael’s phone rings.

 

“Your phone!” Sonny practically shouts.

 

Rafael chuckles. “Stay put,” he says, kissing Sonny’s cheek with a smack, just like he always does.

 

Always.

 

Rafael has been the same man through their entire relationship. Rafael isn’t pressuring Sonny to do this, Sonny wants this. Rafael is the same man.

 

So why is Sonny so scared of him?

 

Rafael is in the other room talking for almost ten minutes, and in that time Sonny has a little bit of a chance to relax. He thinks things over. He convinces himself it’ll be fine.

 

Rafael returns to the living room looking like he just won the lottery.

 

“Good news, mi amor. Your soul is saved another night.”

 

Sonny is confused. “What?”

 

“Seems my blood guy had a friend who’s taken over the business. He just needed enough time after the death for things to calm down, and now he’s back in business. Says he can meet you for my food in fifteen minutes.”

 

“What, me? Why do I have to go?”

 

“Baby, you’re looking like one hell of a snack right now. I am in no state to see humans yet. Please, just do this for me?”

 

Sonny nods. Of course he will.

 

He’s off the couch and in his coat in seconds. The quicker he can meet the guy, the quicker Rafael won’t want to eat him anymore.

 

When Sonny’s almost to the door, Rafael grabs his hand.

 

“I’m still me,” Rafael reminds him.

 

Sonny nods. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Rafael gives him a small smile, then lets his hand go. Sonny ducks out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

The exchange is quick and easy, no questions asked or answered. In Sonny’s opinion, the blood looks legit, and Rafael will know.

 

He’s back in Rafael’s apartment in less than half an hour. Rafael’s mouth is literally watering when he pours himself a glass of blood.

 

“Just checking,” Sonny says, “You’re going to, like, brush your teeth before you kiss me again, right?”

 

Rafael grins, a little bit of blood staining his teeth. Sonny tries to mentally convince himself its tomato sauce. Rafael chuckles.

 

Sonny’s eating, or trying to eat, a piece of cheesecake as he watches Rafael devour glass after glass of thick blood. He eyes the cherry on top of his pie like it was a bad choice.

 

Rafael moans, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“Good?” Sonny asks.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Sonny’s glad for that, at least.

 

“You don’t feel like eating me anymore?” Sonny asks next.

 

Rafael takes a deep breath. He downs the last of his glass, then rinses it thoroughly in the sink.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he says, then disappears down the hall to his bathroom.

 

Sonny picks at his pie and listens closely to Rafael brushing his teeth.

 

Rafael returns minutes later, this time fresh faced and minty fresh. He looks himself again, less sick or dead and more gorgeously tan.

 

He sits next to Sonny at the kitchen island. Sonny doesn’t tear his eyes away from his fork poking holes in his pie.

 

“Sonny? Can you please look at me?”

 

Sonny sets his fork down and does as asked. He turns to Rafael fully. Rafael grabs his hand.

 

“No, I don’t want to eat you anymore, cariño. I didn’t even want to, it’s just...when that happens, I—“

 

“I know,” Sonny says. “Well, now I know. And I...I thought I wanted to, but...I’m sorry that I—“

 

“Don’t apologize. You have no idea how relieved I am that I answered my phone. Although, it’s good to know eventually we would have both had a supplier. We weren’t really thinking about what would happen after I’d eaten.”

 

Sonny nods. “That’s true.”

 

Rafael’s hands trail up Sonny’s arm. “I want you to know you’re not just something to eat to me. I do love you. I would love you be with you forever.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I know, Sonny. I know I’ve never felt this way about anybody before.”

 

Sonny doesn’t take his eyes off Rafael’s hands to avoid eye contact. “But you say you’re never lonely, you say you find new people all the time. Is that all I am? Someone new?”

 

Rafael shakes his head. “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life. Like I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

Sonny snorts. “That’s rich.”

 

“Then it should tell you how I feel about you.”

 

Sonny finally looks up, into Rafael’s eyes. Rafael looks like himself again, like the man Sonny has grown to love and trust.

 

“I’m just...not ready, I don’t think—“

 

“I know,” Rafael says. “And trust me when I say I’m glad we didn’t. I think we need to be together longer than six months to make this decision.”

 

“Maybe we should be, y’know, like, married first.”

 

“If you’re asking—“

 

“I’m not.”

 

Rafael smiles.

 

Sonny can’t help it, he smiles back. He leans forward and gives Rafael a quick kiss on the lips.

 

“So,” he says as he pulls away, smiling at the joyous expression on Rafael’s face. “What’d’ya say? O-Neg martini and crappy movie?”

 

“Make it an O-Neg on the rocks with a twist and you’re on.”

 

Sonny pauses. “I don’t even know what that would be.”

 

Rafael laughs. “I’ll get the drinks. You finish your cheesecake.” He hops off his seat, but not before kissing Sonny’s head.

 

“I’m gonna need a new piece,” Sonny says, poking at the cherry on top.

 

“Cherry may be a poor choice for a while.”

 

“Agreed,” Sonny says, putting the plate with the old cheesecake by the sink.

 

Rafael goes to the refrigerator for a new slice. “Strawberry? Raspberry?”

 

Sonny grimaces at both options.

 

“Sorry, it looks like I only have red fruits.”

 

Sonny sighs. “Just plain then.”

 

Rafael serves him.

 

“I’m glad I don’t have to miss cheesecake,” Sonny says, taking a big first bite.

 

Rafael is watching him. “Yeah, rub it in.”

 

Sonny grins, then takes another bite, keeping eye contact with Rafael the entire time.

 

Rafael lifts a hand. “I’ll smash it.”

 

Sonny quickly picks up his plate, then climbs off his chair and takes off through the kitchen as Rafael chases him.

 

The rest of the evening, much like many evenings after, are spent the same: Sonny making Rafael envious of his food. No matter, they enjoy each other’s playful company anyway. They enjoy their semi-normal love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Just a little something. I’m doing 13 Halloween stories (hence, 13 nights of Halloween), but they won’t be consecutive due to my busy schedule. Hopefully they’ll all be done by Halloween.


End file.
